


All the time in the world.

by dragmemoonlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, and he has no idea that his dream are part of his previous life, eren has a lot of nightmares about the past, for levi its the same, hugs and kisses, they dont remember each other until they meet again, they love each other so much omg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragmemoonlight/pseuds/dragmemoonlight
Summary: Correva. E non capiva se era più rumoroso il rumore delle suole delle sue scarpe che velocemente si scontravano contro la bagnata strada di mattoni piena di pozzanghere, oppure il rumore del battito del suo cuore. A dir la verità, non capiva niente. Non avvertiva neanche più il leggero fruscio del vento, il sottile rumore dell'acqua che si scontrava contro i tetti, contro le strade, contro l'erba. In quel momento, si sentiva estraneo a tutto ciò che lo circondava, non badava neanche alla pioggia che imperterrita continuava a battere sulla sua testa. Lo sapeva, Eren. Sapeva che quel sogno che lo perseguita ogni singola notte da quando ha memoria non poteva essere soltato un semplice sogno; c'era qualcosa di più, ma cosa fosse quel ''di più'' non l'ha mai capito, finchè non vide la stessa persona protagonista dei suoi sogni. Ma questa volta, per davvero.[ reincarnation AU ]





	All the time in the world.

_You have changed my whole world in an instant_  
_Made me love all the parts that I didn't_  
_When we meet lips, it's our sun kiss_  
_Being with you so clearly, dries up all the rain_  
_How do you see right through?_  
_And I know that you love me when you look into my eyes_  
_Don't need time cause you're all mine_  
_And I hope that you want me for the rest of your life_  
_\- Sunkissed, NVTHVN_

Correva. E non capiva se era più rumoroso il rumore delle suole delle sue scarpe che velocemente si scontravano contro la bagnata strada di mattoni piena di pozzanghere, oppure il rumore del battito del suo cuore. A dir la verità, non capiva niente. Non avvertiva neanche più il leggero fruscio del vento, il sottile rumore dell'acqua che si scontrava contro i tetti, contro le strade, contro l'erba. In quel momento, si sentiva estraneo a tutto ciò che lo circondava, non badava neanche alla pioggia che imperterrita continuava a battere sulla sua testa. Lo sapeva, Eren. Sapeva che quel sogno che lo perseguita ogni singola notte da quando ha memoria non poteva essere soltanto un semplice sogno; c'era qualcosa di più, ma cosa fosse quel ''di più'' non l'ha mai capito, finchè non vide la stessa persona protagonista dei suoi sogni. Ma questa volta, per davvero.

_Mura._  
_Grida. _  
_Lacrime._  
_Giganti._  
_Oceano._  
_Marley._  
_Demoni._  
_Sangue._  
_Morte._  
_Dita intrecciate._

_Levi._

Ogni volta che si svegliava, non capiva che cosa volesse significare tutto questo, non capiva chi fossero quelle persone che vedeva ogni singola notte e specialmente come facesse a sapere i loro nomi. Non capiva il perchè delle mura, di questi esseri che mangiavano le persone, non capiva quel dannatissimo ''movimento tridimensionale''. Non capiva niente. E soprattutto, non capiva chi fosse quel corvino dagli occhi color ghiaccio e del perchè ogni volta che si svegliava provava una sensazione di vuoto e di tristezza, come se lo conoscesse da sempre, come se fosse il tassello mancante della sua esistenza, come se fosse l'amore della sua vita. Non capiva chi fosse Levi.

Si, aveva pensato che non si potesse trattare di semplici sogni, ma di pezzi della sua vita precedente. A dir la verità non lo aveva semplicemente pensato, lo aveva letto su internet. Non che lui creda a queste cose, dopotutto si sa, ''meno si cerca di risolvere i propri dubbi grazie a internet e meglio è'', basta prendere come esempio un semplice mal di testa: ricerchi i sintomi in rete e già ti vedi sottoterra il giorno dopo. Nonostante tutto però, Eren non trovava altra spiegazione, razionale o meno. Era confuso, confusissimo. Ma la conferma a questa sua teoria la ebbe solo quando incrociò il suo sguardo con un altro color ghiaccio.

Lo vide, lo vide di sfuggita. Stava tornando a casa, aveva finito il suo turno al piccolo bar a poche miglia da casa sua, iniziato da due mesi e mezzo, appena finita la scuola; non era ancora bravissimo, faceva ancora fatica a portare l'occorrente ai tavoli senza far cadere tutto, però si impegnava tantissimo. Inoltre il padrone faceva parte della stretta cerchia di amici di famiglia, perciò non aveva avuto molte difficoltà nel farsi assumere, e poi sin da subito ha sempre preparato caffè ottimi, ricevendo molte lodi per questi ultimi. Faceva abbastanza freddo, nonostante fossero i primi di settembre, e si maledisse mentalmente per non aver portato una giacca con sè mentre si incamminava velocemente verso il suo appartamento.

E fu in quel momento che si fermò, nel vedere una figura in lontananza, seduta su una panchina. Stava leggendo qualcosa, un minuscolo libro o forse un'agenda. Non che Eren diede molta importanza a questo fattore, impegnato com'era a placare l'improvvisa ansia e la morsa allo stomaco che si erano impossessate di lui. Non si accorse nemmeno delle piccole gocce di pioggia che iniziarono delicatamente a cadere dal cielo; al momento, avvertiva tutto ovattatamente, il fulcro della sua attenzione era solo e soltanto quella persona. La figura, infastidita dall'improvviso getto di pioggia, richiuse il piccolo testo che stava scrutando con occhi attenti, lo mise nella tasca interna della sua giacca e si alzò, facendo per incamminarsi lontano da quel posto. Con la coda dell'occhio il corvino notò qualcuno immobile a pochi metri da lui, e alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo meglio, domandandosi internamente che cosa ci facesse fermo in quel modo, sotto la pioggia. E impallidì.

''Levi!''

Un leggero urlo appena incrinato, nascosto dalla pioggia, ma che alle orecchie del diretto interessato arrivò più che limpidamente, pieno di disperazione ma anche di sollievo, di felicità. Quella sensazione di vuoto che entrambi provavano intensamente e ininterrottamente da sempre svanì, lasciando spazio a un dolce calore nel petto. Era come se vivessero quei sogni in modo esterno, come se non appartenessero a loro, ma in qualche modo entrambi sapevano che era il contrario, che si trattava di veri e propri pezzi della loro vecchia vita, e guardandosi capirono, e ricordarono.

''Eren...''

Eren iniziò a correre verso il corvino, non sapendo se stesse piangendo o se la causa della sua vista liquida fosse la pioggia, e domandandosi come sarebbe stato sentirlo di nuovo tra le sue braccia, dopo tutto questo tempo. Non ci volle molto a trovare la risposta. Lo strinse tra le sue braccia, e sorrise tra sè e sè, notando che si incastravano perfettamente l'uno con l'altro, come sempre. Sembravano passate ore e allo stesso tempo pochi secondi: Eren non ebbe idea di quanto tempo rimasero così, lui che singhiozzava sommessamente e Levi col volto che raggiungeva appena il suo collo, mentre gli accarezzava piano la schiena e mormorava il nome del minore come una delicata cantilena.

Si staccarono leggermente l'uno dall'altro, restando sempre abbracciati l'uno all'altro, ma guardandosi negli occhi per l'ennesima volta. Eren sorrideva mentre le lacrime scivolavano sulle sue guance, mentre Levi accarezzava queste ultime con la punta dei polpastrelli, sorridendo a sua volta.

''Sei rimasto sempre il solito moccioso...''

''E tu sei sempre più basso di me''

E con la stessa delicatezza della pioggia che lentamente stava diminuendo fino a cessare del tutto, fecero unire le loro labbra. Non avevano fretta, questa volta avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Saaaaalve! Ok sinceramente non so come ma mi sono ritrovata a scrivere una storia su questi due patatini perchè non faccio altro che sognarli da tre notti di fila e quindi l'ispirazione è arrivata di botto + inizialmente volevo scrivere una storia riguardo il sogno di stanotte (prima o poi forse lo farò) però ho cambiato tutto all'ultimo ops, in ogni caso non mi sarei mai aspettata di ritrovarmi scrivere un' AU visto che in generale non ne vado pazza, ma dettagli. Alla prossima! xx


End file.
